In circumstances where large numbers of balls need to be picked up, as for example during golf or tennis or baseball practice, the task of picking up the balls can be tedious and laborious and generally will require constant bending down, which can cause back strain. Ball pick up devices are already known but the known devices have a number of shortcomings.
Existing devices on the market are either very complicated and thereby costly, or they are very simple string based devices, which do not provide adequate strength to retain a large plurality of balls, which thereby can be permitted to escape unintentionally from an inlet opening. Additionally, due to the inadequate strength, these existing devices have limited capacity.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for low-cost devices designed for picking up balls and other objects.